


Craig Tucker

by orphan_account



Series: South Park Life experiences with superheroes [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Craig Tucker pov, Family Secrets, Fluff, Friend Secrets, Gen, Little clyde x craig, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig tucker explains about his life and His school life.(Plus superhero life, ) clyde the damsel in distress, craig tucker the Hero with the bod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I added a superhero life just for the hell of it. So enjoy heh..heh Clyde poor you

My name is Craig Tucker, i look like just an oridnary, student to you, but outside of my ordinary Life, I become someone else, But I'm not here to talk about that right now, 

"Craig Tucker, get down here right now, or you'll be late for school!" My mother called me, but it seems to me like she has very little stern, 

Sometimes i hate that about her, my dads no different,  

Its off to my school life, 

The only reason i go to school is because of clyde but first..

_You gonna be at school today cly?_

I text him, i always do before school, 

_yea. Why r u?_

Clyde has such horrible grammar, 

But nonetheless i text him back saying 'Yeah.' With a period, 

* * *

Times like these i wish i could die, i mean 'Literally'  die,  Token's nice and all but, I prefer who someone's "Not rich.' 

I swear, if clyde fucking lied and told me he'd be here, And he's not here.all I swear to fucking Jesus Christ...

The door opened I looked ' _well well, right on time.'_

clyde walked over to token who was still not shutting up "Token, get the fuck out of my seat." Clyde sneered

"Who's gonna make me?" That fucking token smirked, 

Clyde Growled under his breath "Don't fucking Test me  _Black."_ he spit that last part out harshly.

 

I see token wince and shake his hand "Geez, I was just playing cool down, Donovan. "

Clyde just growled sitting in his chair, with his head down.

 _you alright?_ I text him.

 _Im Fine._ Clyde texts under his desk, giving me a Small smile, but quickly fading when the rest of the students come in.

"Okay class settle down." our teacher tells us. 

"Now lets being shall we? What is 12-14?"

Yup..this is gonna be a long Lecture...


	2. Clyde Donovan

You all are probably wondering,  'Why do i hang around Clyde Donovan? ' 

Well...I'll tell you why, and No its not cause i feel pity that Bebe Broke up with him, it is because,  

...it is because...

Damn...this is a lot harder then it looks...

Okay the reason i hang out with him is Because,  i rather hang out with Fucking Clyde Donovan,  then fucking stan marsh, kyle, Butters, kenny and even fucking Eric, I am serious. 

Those guys are Assholes...They took my birthday money last year, they sent us to a Different Country, we're no one kind reach us, and the funny thing is, i was the source of it all and i didn't even fucking care, that is the reasom i will not hang around those douchbags. 

I sigh in frustration,  I fucking hate school.. and Home....

I take a bite out of my sandwich, 

As Clyde comes to sit by me, We say our heys and Yos and the table goes silent again,

I swear to god, tweeks freaking out and spazing shit is the reason why this table is so quiet. 

"Gah!" Tweek twitches 

Here we go again....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! !!!!


End file.
